Strange
by SetsugekkaSazanka
Summary: When Kakuzu's family died, Hidan's father decided to take the boy in. Immediately Hidan finds the quiet, unbelievable strange kid extremely fascinating and promises to show everyone that Kakuzu wasn't a freak of nature. What he didn't know was that his new friend couldn't change, because Kakuzu was not human at all. AU


_**Strange**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_When Kakuzu's family died, Hidan's father decided to take the boy in. Immediately Hidan finds the quiet, unbelievable strange kid extremely fascinating and promises to show everyone that Kakuzu wasn't a freak of nature. What he didn't know was that his new friend couldn't change, because Kakuzu was not human at all. AU  
_

* * *

_**Short note**: _I don't know how many people will make it through the end of this prologue but if you do I want to thank you. This is my first fanfiction and also my English sometimes it's really unfathomable, so please if you see some big grammatical mistakes don't hesitate to send me a p.m or even a review will do. I will be extremely happy because I really want to improve. Thank you! \^ . ^/

* * *

**Warnings for this chapter: Hidan's language, mild violence.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

"You shouldn't have brought him here from the start, Aika. Why can't you understand that I don't want him here? Hidan is scared."

Every time, when my mother with her brain much smaller than a peanut, wanted to express her opinions, I had a single thought in mind, that dad was the single human being reasonable in this house. _He_ was the one who understood. Even so that didn't make him a saint.

"He is the only son of Hiro. I promised him that I will take care of Kakuzu if something is going to happen. The poor kid doesn't have anyone. He is alone. He needs a family and from what I saw, and trust me I saw clearly enough, Hidan is really fascinated by Kakuzu's presence in the house. My big boy isn't scared and Kakuzu is great. Give him a chance."

"I don't care about your stupid promises made in front of your friends or about what that possessed monster really needs."

The ghastly noise made by my dad's fist when it hit the table echoed through the house. He was extremely scary when he was mad. My parents were in the kitchen discussing the same topic, a topic uninterrupted an entire week, ever since Kakuzu gained a place in our life.

"You damn woman, why are you so stupid?"

"GET HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

They began to yell at each other. Sitting in an armchair in the dining room I shrugged indifferently. I was so used to their behavior. I couldn't care less about their stupidity.

I glanced down and sighed. Kakuzu was a nice guy and honestly my mother's hate for him made me sick. I liked to talk with him, well how much you could call that a conversation because always I was the one talking, he was just listening. From the moment he stepped in this house, he didn't say a word. What surprised me was that he didn't kick me away when I tried to play with him for the first time.

I was always that kind of child that didn't enjoyed sharing his stuff. If someone dared to ask me if I was willing to share, I would always beat the shit out of them, but with Kakuzu everything was different. He never told me to give him anything and when I sat down near him for the first time, to share with him what I had was purely instinct.

Kakuzu had the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw. That was my first impression when I first laid my eyes on him. He was much smaller than me, even if he was seven and I was six. His body, too thin shocked me for the first time, but now I was used with it. Shy, Kakuzu rarely watched people in the eye and when no one was telling him to move, he preferred to stay in one place for many hours. Just when the night was coming he had the courage to raise his head and observe.

Not his appearance made him look odd, but the aura that was practically surrounding him. My mum nearly pissed herself the first time when she saw Kakuzu. His unusual eyes were not helping him either. The fun, fucked part was that I was so attracted to him that I couldn't even imagine a life without him in it anymore. Okay, the asshole was a little annoying when he was rolling his eyes trying to tell me that I was an idiot or when he refused, totally to talk, but in rest he was nice enough to listen to me.

I liked the strange guy. Maybe too much.

Soon stage two started. Throwing with plates at father's head and talking bullshit, was not a brilliant idea. But mum was always stupid and soon like a good citizen with a dick dad was going to slap her. I was never worried for her, that bitch liked pain.

Kakuzu was hidden in one corner of the room far away from me. His short, dark hair was all I could see. He seems to have something in his lap. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to see what he had there, but I failed. Well I was too awesome for shit like that, right? It wasn't in my cool nature to fail.

I got up and approached him.

"Listen, buddy I…"

I couldn't continue my speech. He raised his head a little. His gorgeous eyes were so empty. Kakuzu was hurt but he chose not to cry.

"You don't need to worry. After all I am here and I will make sure to heal you with the power of lord Jashin."

Kakuzu blinked two times before frowning and rolling his eyes, sub textual making me an idiot again.

"Suck a dick." I said potting.

He raised an eyebrow like questioning the word that I just used.

"What? It's the new coolest word. I heard it from dad. I don't know what it means."

I could have sworn I saw a little smile forming on his lips.

"Look, "I continued, "Fuck all the bastards. Don't mind them, they are just stupid. I really like you, even if you are an annoying asshole sometimes, heya, no hard feels, but you really are… just sometimes."

Cough." So as the cool me was saying I like ya, dude. We can be awesome together just… don't walk away, okay?"

Kakuzu was surprised. His eyes were wide and coming out more in the contrast of his tanned skin.

Engrossed by his beautiful face, I failed to see his lips moving.

A whisper.

"You are really an idiot."

His voice was so deep even for a child of his age, but so thrilling.

I started to laugh patting his back.

"And you talk too much!" He whispered the second time.

He turned his head and then I saw what he had in his lap. A book. One of my uncle's medicinal books.

"Dumbass, this book doesn't have pics." I said quickly.

Kakuzu frowned again.

"Are you really such a cretin? I am _reading_ it. I don't give a damn about your pictures."

"You know how to read? I bet it's boring as fuck."

For many hours the kitchen remained quiet. At the end of the day I tried to hug Kakuzu for the first time, but in return he became angry and hit me hard with that damn book.

I didn't mind in the slightness.

* * *

**A.N: In case people are wondering why Hidan is talking like that at his age, it's because his dad is awesome.**

**This is just a short prologue; the next chapters will be longer and better.**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Sexual activity (Man x Man), crazy sceneries and even some mild gore can be found in this fic and also not to mention Hidan's language. Come on, guys, what did you expect? We are talking about Kakuzu and Hidan here; they can't have cupcakes, drink tea and shit rainbows.**

**The main pairing will be KakuHida, but if you want some minor pairings, dancing around in this extremely weird fic, let me know.**

**Have a nice day! ^^**


End file.
